Otra batalla más
by Lady Emblem
Summary: Aquí se relata otra de las tantas batallas que nuestros elegidos de Digimon Adventure/Zero two han enfrentado. En este Fanfiction se incluye un personaje original, se trata de una joven llamada Melisa, tiene 15 años de edad, su Digimon es Fikimon.


En una mañana fría y nublada, en su casa, Taichi Yagami, envuelto en su cobertor duerme tranquilamente cuando de la nada recibe un almohadazo…despierta sobresaltado y lo primero que ve es a su hermana Hikari, algo molesta…

KARI: oye, ya vete desenredando de esas sábanas, ¡Es hora de levantarse!

TAI: ¡¿Qué? Pero… (Viendo su calendario) pero hoy es sábado…

KARI: no me importa que sea sábado…(buscando ropa en su armario) tu responsabilidad es levantarte temprano todos los días….duermes demasiado y cuando estás despierto te cansas rápido…si te duermes tarde por una fiesta todavía te la paso pero tu te duermes temprano…y eres muy flojo cuando es hora de levantarse…asi que te levanto temprano

TAI: Y dime, ¿Qué voy a hacer ahorita que es muy temprano? ¡Son las 7 de la madrugada!

KARI: Saldremos…me puse de acuerdo con los demás para salir a jugar futbol para recrearnos…además anoche te dormiste unos minutos antes de las 11 de la noche…debemos dormir máximo 8 horas asi que por eso te levante alas 7…

TAI: (molesto) Bueno…

KARI: ¿Qué esperas? Cámbiate de ropa.

TAI: No quiero (se vuelve a tapar con su sabana)

En otra parte de Odaiba, Melisa duerme…pero el teléfono suena….

MELI: (se levanta y ve su reloj) Ay, qué afán de levantar temprano (contesta) ¿Bueno?...ah Sora ¿Qué paso?...ajá…si…ok…voy como rayo… Ah, dime…ehh creo que si…ajá…bye (cuelga)

FIKIMON: (medio dormido) Melisa ¿Quién hablo?

MELI: Sora, me necesitan para levantar a Tai (buscando su ropa) no se quiere levantar

FIKIMON: no me extraña si son las 7 apenas

MELI: Es que nos pusimos de acuerdo para levantarnos temprano vamos a ir a jugar futbol…

FLIKIMON: Ya veo…pero ¿Los digimon vamos a jugar también? (asustado)

MELI: nop, los digimon se quedarán…pero los que quieran ir con nosotros, son bienvenidos

FLIKIMON: (aliviado) ¡Fiiuu! Que bueno, seguiré durmiendo… zzzz….

En casa de los Yagami…

MELI: A ver ¿Dónde esta ese perezoso de Tai? (Los demás apuntan a Tai)

MELI: ¡Así te quería ver! ¡Levántate! (le golpea el brazo)

TAI: ¡Ya! ¡De veras que ustedes no dejan dormir! (se tapa con la sabana)

MELI: (molesta) ¡Agh! (Lo destapa quitándole la sabana)

TAI: ¡Brr! ¡Qué frío! Está bien, ustedes ganan ¿Dónde están mis pantalones?

Ya en el campo de futbol…

MATT: donde esta el balón…ya quiero jugar

YOLEI: Me dijo Davis ke lo traería, pero aun no llega

IZZY: Ahora falta que se haya quedado dormido como Tai, con eso de que se parecen

SORA: Ojalá y no

MELI: ¡No! y más le vale que no este dormido ¡Porque se las verá conmigo!

TK: Qué Melisa tan loca ¿verdad? (riendo)

CODY: sip

JOE: ¡Miren! ahí viene Davis… ¡Y con el balón! (emocionado)

DAVIS: ¡Ufff! perdón… (Recarga su mano en el hombro de T.k) uff, ah…ya

TK: (sarcasmo) ¿Cómodo?

DAVIS: ¡Perdón! Me vine corriendo porque…

KEN: Ya sabemos, te quedaste dormido

DAVIS: ¡Noo! Es que cometí el gran error de decirle a mi hermana que venia con ustedes

KARI: ¿y?

DAVIS: Con ustedes…incluido Matt…

MATT: ¡Ya no cuentes mas! (sonrojado) Con eso es mas que suficiente

SORA: (pensando) Déjame adivinar: te rogó para que la llevaras contigo

DAVIS: (avergonzado) si…

TAI: Bueno, no importa… ¿Vamos a jugar o no?

SORA: Tienes razón, formemos los equipos y juguemos

TAI: Sí, los mejores jugadores somos Davis y yo, por lo tanto seremos capitanes de equipo

DAVIS: De acuerdo, pero para no pelear a qué quipo pertenecer, vamos a hacer esto: los primeros elegidos se van con Tai y los segundos elegidos se vienen conmigo ¿Alguna duda?

JOE: Se me hace justo

Ya formados los equipos…

IZZY: Tai, ehh no te enojes conmigo si fallo, casi no se jugar futbol

TAI: (sonriendo) Pero si no venimos a competir sino a divertirnos

IZZY: ¿Divertirnos? ¿Cómo?

MELI: Ehh, pues, que alguien de nosotros se caiga de una forma muy graciosa y ahí nos vamos a divertir (se ríe)

IZZY: (preocupado) ¿Y será divertido para el que se caiga?

MATT: No lo sé, si viene de buen humor te aseguro ke se muere de la risa

TAI: Matt, estarás en la portería ¿De acuerdo?

MATT: Okay

DAVIS: ¡Empecemos!

TAI: ¡Su equipo saca el balón! ¿Sí?

Davis saca el balón, se la pasa a Yolei, ella planea pasarla a Kari que está muy cerca de la portería contraria, pero Sora la burla, se la quita y corre muy rápido, pasándola a Melisa…está a punto de llegar a la portería del adversario donde T.k es el portero, ella se detiene para meter el primer gol, pero cuando esta a punto de lanzar el balón hacia la portería, un corto e intenso temblor hace que el balón se desvíe…y que Melisa caiga de sentón…

MELI: ¡Ay! ("¿Qué rayos...?")

SORA: ¿Y eso?

TAI: Melisa, ¿Estás bien? (corre hacia melisa)

MELI: si, solo me lastimé un poco el tobillo (Tai le ayuda a levantarse) ¡Ay! ¡Me duele!

JOE: Déjame ver ese tobillo (pensando) como me lo temía: te rompiste el tobillo, si no hago nada puede empeorar, tendré que acomodártelo

MATT: Eso va a doler, si quieres te doy mi mano para que en vez de gritar la muerdas…Eso me va a doler (preocupado)

JOE: ¿Lista?

MELI: (asienta con la cabeza)

JOE: Ahí voy…. ¡!

MELI: ¡…! (Muerde la mano de Matt y medio grita)

MATT: ¡Ahh! ¡Muerdes fuerte!

TAI: Resiste…

MELI: (sollozando) Ayy… sniff… Al menos me siento mejor

JOE: pero aun asi se tendrá que cubrir con yeso…para que no se desacomode

DAVIS: ¡Oigan! ¿Saben que fue ese temblor?

IZZY: (pensativo) Dudo que haya sido un sismo, se sintió muy fuerte y duro menos de un segundo

YOLEI: y aparte….

Un fuerte estruendo interrumpe a Yolei

SORA: Creo que hay problemas

JOE: ¿Qué será?

KARI: No se, pero tengo el presentimiento de que es un Digimon…

TAI: Vayamos a nuestras casas por nuestros Digimon y vayamos a… ¿Dónde es?

IZZY: este…según mis cálculos es en la estación subterránea…

TAI: Bien, nos veremos allí ¡Vamos!

MELI: ¡Si!

TAI: Melisa, te recomendaría que no te metieras en esto…digo, por tu tobillo…esta lastimado y te lo puedes lastimar mas….

MELI: ¡Ha! ¡Tonterías! No crean que por tener un tobillo ligeramente lastimado me voy a detener (Intenta correr pero a los primeros cuatro pasos se detiene, se toca su tobillo y hace mueca de dolor) Ah, ¡Ayy!

SORA: (se acerca a Melisa) Melisa, debes hacerle caso a Tai, mira tu pie, no esta nada bien

MELI: ¡No!...no…me…detendré

DAVIS: ¡Ah! pero que terca es

TAI: ¡Melisa! Vete a tu casa en este instante, nosotros nos encargaremos del resto

MELI: ¡No quiero! ¡Quiero luchar también!

TAI: (enojado) ¡Melisa Arakawa!

MELI: Vale, vale, cuando me llaman por mi nombre completo es que si están enojados (preocupada) pero…

MATT: (se acerca a Melisa y le pone su mano en el hombro) No te preocupes nosotros nos haremos cargo. Todo saldrá bien ¿O es que no confías en mi? (contristado)

MELI: (Mira fijo a Matt y sonríe) Si

MATT: (sonríe)

MELI: De acuerdo, me iré a casa

TAI: Los demás, nos vemos en la estación

Todos se van a sus casas por sus Digimon y digivices, a excepción de Melisa. En la estación subterránea:

SORA: vaya, esta destruido…

YOLEI: sin duda, fue un Digimon

IZZY: Pero no cualquier Digimon, fue un Digimon grande o poderoso

CODY: O las dos cosas

KEN: Así es…

KARI: hermano…

TAI: …

AGUMON: Tai, siento la presencia de un Digimon…

BIYOMON: Yo también…debe estar escondido

TAI: Bien, estén alerta…puede aparecer en cualquier momento

MATT: no saldrá Tai. Mientras estemos esperando, se quedara escondido

DAVIS: Si es así… (Gritando) ¡Oye! ¡Sé que estás ahí! ¡Sal y te patearemos el trasero!

TK: (sarcasmo) Qué inteligente, así sí va a salir

?: ¡Ha, ha , ha, ha, ha! Tontos elegidos

TODOS: (sorprendidos) ¡…!

TAI: ¿Quién eres?

?: ¡Su futuro amo! Ríndanse y los dejare vivir a ustedes y a su estúpida especie, claro, serán mis esclavos por el resto de sus miserables vidas ¿Qué dicen?

DAVIS: ¡Grr! ¡Jamás! Ninguno de nosotros ni por error sería tu esclavo…

MATT: aun no nos has respondido ¿Quién eres?

?: Ya se los dije, su futuro amo…

SORA: Esa no es respuesta…

?: Bueno, soy el dios del Decimando y pronto también del mundo de los humanos….el gran Tanirmon! (Aparece un Digimon enorme, visiblemente fuerte que tiene apariencia de dragón)

**(Tanirmon, mejor conocido como el Digimon Dragón es un Digimon de clase ultra y del tipo oscuro, es muy fuerte y despiadado, su técnica especial es el 'aliento oscuro de dragón')**

Tai: ¡¿Tanirmon?

TAILMON: *desesperado* Tanirmon…

KARI: ¿Qué sucede Tailmon? ¿Quién es Tanirmon?

GABUMON: Tanirmon es un Digimon de nivel ultra y es conocido en el Digimundo como el 'Digimon Dragón'

TK: ¿Digimon Dragón?

PATAMON: el Digimon Dragón es más poderoso y despiadado Que Piedmon…

TAI: ¡Maldición! Si es así, estamos en serios problemas…

TANIRMON: ¡Eso es! Tiemblen de miedo, humanos inferiores…

KARI: ¿Y ese Digimon como apareció?

PATAMON: Bueno, todos conocemos la leyenda del Digimon Dragón. Era un Digimon como nosotros, tenia amigos, pero por unas diferencias, se alejo de ellos, quedándose solo, después de tanto tiempo vagar en la soledad, una oscuridad potente, que irradiaban los Dark Masters, lo envolvió y el no lo rechazo, esa oscuridad le dio poderes asombrosos, mato a sus ex amigos e intento destruir a los Dark Masters pero le tendieron una trampa y lo encerraron en una esfera, bajo un poderoso sello que se supone estaba cerrado….pero se ha abierto….

TANIRMON: ¡Ja! Sí, así es, me conocen bien…Todo este tiempo encerrado en esa maldita esfera bajo ese estúpido sello…me hizo mas fuerte, lo suficiente como para romper el sello…así salí, busqué por todas partes a esos miserables de los Dark Masters, pero nunca los encontré y me di cuenta de que habían sido derrotados, eso me permitió conquistar el Digimundo… ¡Y ahora conquistare su mundo!

TAI: Si es que te lo permitimos

TANIRMON: Supongo que eres Tai, el líder de los elegidos. Serás el primero en morir…

AGUMON: ¡Nunca! (Digievolucion adventure) ¡Agumon digivolves a…! ¡Greymon!

GREYMON: No te preocupes Tai, yo te protegere, no permitiré que te hagan daño… (Hace su ataque mega-flama, la cual Tanirmon fácilmente esquiva)

TAI: (conmovido) Greymon…

MATT: ¡Gabumon!

SORA: ¡Biyomon!

IZZY: ¡Tentomon!

JOE: ¡Gomamon!

(Digievolucion adventure)

GABUMON: ¡Gabumon digivolves a…! ¡Garurumon!

BIYOMON: ¡Biyomon digivolves a…! ¡Birdramon!

TENTOMON: ¡Tentomon digivolves a…! ¡Kabuterimon!

GOMAMON: ¡Gomamon digivolves a…! ¡Ikkakumon!

DAVIS: (hacia los Digimon de la segunda generación) ¡Ustedes también digievolucionen!

Desde su casa, Melisa descansa su tobillo…

MELI: (preocupada) ¿Qué estará pasando? Tengo un mal presentimiento

FIKIMON: ¿Qué presientes?

MELI: Siento que todos están en peligro, tengo que ayudarles

FLKIMON: ¡No puedes! ¡Mírate! Estás muy mal, te pondrás peor si sales…

MELI: (exasperada) ¡Fikimon!

FIKIMON: ¡…!

MELI: Tú no entiendes, tengo miedo de perderlos (llora) si ellos se atreven a enfrentarse al peligro, quiero estar con ellos, se que estoy mal pero ese deseo de peligrar con ellos arde en mi interior, arde cada vez que hay un enfrentamiento…

FIKIMON: Melisa… ¿Quieres que vaya a ayudarles?

MELI: Fikimon, no puedes, me necesitas para digievolucionar, me necesitas para pelear…

FIKIMON: Lo sé… Pero yo también quiero ir a ayudar. Si voy, también pelearé por ti, haré tu parte y la mía…

MELI: ¡No seas estúpido! No podrías…Pensaré en algo

FIKIMON: Está bien

MELI: (piensa durante unos segundos) Bien, Fikimon, iremos ala estación (sonríe)

FIKIMON: (sonriendo) ¡Sabía que dirías eso!

MELI: ¡Claro! No dejaré que los demás peligren sin mí.

En la estación subterránea, los Digimon de Adventure ya en su clase ultra y los de Zero Two en su digievolucion DNA….todos están seriamente lastimados

TAI: Vaya, es muy fuerte…

MATT: No se si los Digimon resistirán mas…

IZZY: Creo saber porque

SORA: ¿Porque qué?

IZZY: Lo he observado durante la batalla, nuestros emblemas tienen mucho que ver en este enfrentamiento: con el emblema del Valor, se pelea con valentía. Con el de la Amistad, se pelea con la intención de proteger. Con el del Amor, se pelea por erradicar cualquier mal. Con el de la Pureza, se pelea pensando en la fuerza interior. Con el del Conocimiento, se pelea pensando en estrategias lo que hace que no se pueda defender a tiempo. Con el de la Fe, se pelea confiando en sus sentimientos. Con el de la Esperanza, se pelea creyendo en el emblema de la Luz, el cual pelea con la intención de traer paz…pero ninguno tiene la fuerza para hacerle daño a Tanirmon

TAI: Parece lógico… Espera ¿Qué hay con el emblema de Melisa? El de la Fortaleza

IZZY: Podría ser de ayuda, ya que con ese emblema, se pelea usando sus fuerzas, y habilidades…

MATT: Pero Melisa esta mal

TAI: me arriesgaría a ir por ella pero puede que le pase algo…

TANIRMON: (suspiro) Ya me aburrieron. Creí que los elegidos que derrotaron a los Dark Masters me divertirían un poco pero me equivoque… Bueno, acabare con ustedes ahora mismo (esta por hacer su ataque 'Aliento oscuro de dragón' pero es interrumpido por…)

MELI: ¡Detente! Si pretendes hacerles daño a mis amigos ¡Te atienes a las consecuencias! ¡Fikimon!

FIKIMON: ¡Sí! *Digievolucion adventure* ¡Fikimon digivolves a…! ¡Siegmon!

SIEGMON: ¿Por donde quieres que empecemos? Ah, lo tengo ¿Qué tal si empezamos por donde pateo tu trasero?

MELI: (orgullosa) ¡Así se habla Siegmon!

TANIRMON: ¡Hmpf! Qué tontos son, no cuidan sus frágiles vidas

SIEGMON: ¡Espada de rayos! (Ese ataque le hace un considerable daño a Tanirmon)

TANIRMON: ¡Ahh! ¡Grr! ¡Maldito! Ya verás ¡Aliento oscuro de dragón!

(Este ataque alcanza a Siegmon, lastimándole seriamente)

SIEGMON: ¡…Ah! no puedo ser derrotad…

MELI: ¡No! (va hacia Siegmon) ¡Siegmon! (el emblema de la Fortaleza brilla)

SIEGMON: Melisa… (Digievolucion adventure con emblema) ¡Siegmon ultra digivolves a…! ¡Auramon! (Un gran resplandor brilla alrededor de Auramon)

TANIRMON: ¿Eh? ¿Qué es ese resplandor? Es un resplandor que me debilita… ¡Ah! Es… ¿Es Auramon?

AURAMON: Tanirmon, no creíste que era yo ¿Verdad? Nos volvemos a ver...

TANAMON: ¡No! ¡No eres tú! Tú, ¡Tú estás muerto!

MELI: ¿Eh?

TAI: ¿Qué rayos dijo Tanirmon?

AGUMON: para Tanirmon, Auramon estaba… ¿muerto?

TODOS: ¡¿Qué?

AURAMON: Verán… Yo, yo…era uno de los amigos de Tanirmon, a los cuáles mato. Yo ya tenía esta forma cuando nos atacó, intentando proteger a mis amigos, me destruyó primero, y regresé a ser un digihuevo, pero a mis amigos los destruyo por completo y así desaparecieron para siempre. Después volví a nacer y vagué solo, hasta que conocí a Melisa en el Digimundo…

MELI: Ya veo…Por eso estabas solo cuando te encontré…

TANIRMON: Auramon, yo creí que te había eliminado para siempre pero ¡Esto es imposible!

AURAMON: Tanirmon, te eliminaré, pero no solo por destruir el Digimundo, y tratar de conquistar este, sino también por eliminar a mis amigos: Tsukkimon, Kurumon, Hikarumon y Yukamon. Juré vengar sus muertes, y lo haré… (Con su bastón mágico, Auramon hace su ataque especial) Lo siento, Tanirmon, pero en nombre de mis compañeros caídos, ¡Muere! ¡Aureola!

(Este ataque es como un rayo de luz que atraviesa el cuerpo de Tanirmon, tal como una flecha atraviesa una manzana)

TANIRMON: ¡Noooooo…! (Desaparece)

MELI: (se acerca a Auramon) Auramon… (Sonríe) Gracias

AURAMON: (sonriendo) De nada, era mi deber acabar con Tanirmon… (Vuelve a ser un Digimon bebe, Mukimon, parecido a Koromon pero en color lila y con orejas de gato)

MELI: Buen trabajo Mukimon…

MUKIMON: Teehee ¡Gracias!

IZZY: Sabía que el emblema de Melisa nos sería de ayuda

SORA: Dirás de gran ayuda

TAI: ¡Bien hecho! Pero (molesto) ¿Por qué no te quedaste en tu casa a descansar?

MELI: Tenía un mal presentimiento, sentí que estaban en peligro, se lo dije a Fikimon: en mi interior arde la llama de peligrar a su lado…

TAI: Sí pero por tu necedad, ahora Tanirmon está en donde debe estar…

MELI: (sorprendida)…

TAI: (sonríe) Gracias…

MELI: … De nada (sonríe)

MATT: Oigan ¿No deberíamos ir al Digimundo para ayudar a reconstruirlo?

MUKIMON: Nop, el Digimundo regresara a ser el mismo por si solo, no nos necesita…

MELI: ¡Ay! Me duele

JOE: Tu tobillo… Hay que envolverlo pronto, o sino tendré que acomodartelo de nuevo

MATT: (sobresaltado) ¡Hay que envolverlo! ¡pronto! O volveré a sufrir, digo, Melisa volverá a sufrir.

Al dia siguiente. En casa de Melisa…

MELI: Gracias a todos por venir

SORA: No hay de que… Si eres nuestra heroína

DAVIS: Me cuesta admitirlo pero es la verdad

TAI: Además nos preocupamos por tu tobillo roto

JOE: Ya vas mejorando poco a poco, como dentro de un mes se retirará el yeso…

MATT: Ya quiero que pase un mes para que Melisa vuelva a jugar futbol (sonrojado)

DAVIS: ¡Ay no! Porque luego nos puede ganar y, además, me puede dar un balonazo en la cara, y eso arruinaría mi perfecta apariencia

MELI: (enfadada) ¡Motomiya….!

TK: ¡Yahohoo! Por fin alguien pondrá en su lugar a este bocón

KARI: Je, je

DAVIS: ¡Ay mami! ¡Auxilio! (corre)

MELI: ¡Grr! ¡Vuelve aquí, Motomiya cobarde! ¡No eres tan guapo como crees!


End file.
